1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image output methods and image output apparatuses, and for example, to an image output method and an image output apparatus which displays a function of an external apparatus connected to the image output apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An image output apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image viewable by a user. The user may view various types of content through the image output apparatus. Recently, a smart television (TV) providing various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function has been provided. The smart TV aims to analyze and provide content desired by the user without manipulation by the user, instead of being manually operated according to selection by the user.
Also, a function of outputting functions of an external apparatus through the image output apparatus by connecting the external apparatus to the image output apparatus is being developed. Accordingly, user demand for the ability to variously use the image output apparatus is increasing.